


Promises, promises

by RockyAlex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyAlex/pseuds/RockyAlex
Summary: When his name showed up on the dead pool she was the one who wouldn't give up on him.





	Promises, promises

Jordan Parrish was a deputy with the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. He was good at his job and liked it, liked helping people. Why he’d chosen to settle down in Beacon Hills of all places he didn’t know, but he came to like the town and the people there, despite the unusually high number of break-ins at the high school. Then came the dead pool and a whole new side of Beacon Hills was revealed. Jordan’s name was on the list.   
“I’m worth five dollars?”   
“Five million!” The kid said it like it was cool to be worth that much as a dead person.  
“I only make forty thousand a year,” Jordan looked at the list again. “Maybe I should kill myself…” The sheriff’s son and Lydia Martin exchanged looks.   
“I-I don’t get it, why am I on this?” Jordan held up the piece of, now kind of scary, paper.  
“Honestly, that might be a question for another day, right now there’s still another third of the list we gotta crack… ” 

That’s how it all started. Jordan was no longer just a deputy with the sheriff’s department, no matter how much he wished he was. The kicker was that no one knew exactly what he was. All they knew was that there was a price on his head, which was the only reason even he himself knew he wasn’t entirely human. There wasn’t exactly a campaign to find out either, but that Jordan could understand. Scott McCall and his friends never seemed to catch a break. However, it was hard to grasp how Stilinski, an adult in law enforcement, let his own son risk his life like he did. Jordan didn’t understand the supernatural world, but it seemed like these teenagers did. 

But not knowing what had put his name on that hit list made Jordan tense. He felt like he was looking over his shoulder wherever he went, not knowing when or if someone was going to try to kill him. They had found several dead bodies already, all of them people from the list. Then it happened. Someone tried to kill him by setting him on fire. Kind of dramatic, but Jordan supposed he should count himself lucky that Haigh didn’t decide to shoot him instead. Apparently whatever Jordan was it had immunity to fire. Not much to go on, but it was a start. It was a start Lydia Martin was willing to take. 

After getting cleaned up Jordan went to be examined. He explained to Scott, Lydia and Derek Hale how he was covered in gasoline and set on fire. Lydia helpfully pointed out that Jordan’s hair and nails should be gone.   
“I was set on fire. All of me should be gone.”   
“Not if you’re like us,” Scott said, looking excited. Jordan’s day couldn’t have been more confusing had he tried.   
“Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?” That causes a laugh from Hale, and an explanation from Scott.   
“Not exactly,” he said.   
“Okay, then what are you?” Jordan looked at Scott and saw his eyes glow red.

Finding Lydia and Stiles in the basement at Eichen House was a terrifying moment in Jordan’s life. The orderly, Brunski, had a needle in Lydia’s neck. He was going to kill her and Jordan could not let that happen. The shot was fired without a second thought. She was safe. 

After the fight down in Mexico Lydia came and found Jordan at the station. She placed a book infront of him on the desk.  
“Whatever you are, it might be in here. I’d like to help you figure it out.” And she did. He told her that he remembered the dreams, the dreams where he carries dead bodies to an old tree stump in the middle of the woods. He remembers laying them down on the stump and sitting down, covering his face. He remembers how there are hundreds of bodies already on the ground around the stump, and how everything around him, even himself, is on fire. Lydia decided to test how fireproof he was and dared him to hold his hand over a lighter. At first it burned.   
“Just, focus on something else,” she encouraged. He did. Jordan focused on her, kept his eyes on hers. He didn’t feel the flame and it didn’t leave a mark. 

Jordan wasn’t there when Lydia got hurt. He couldn’t help her that time, but she survived. In the hospital he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side. He stayed until she woke up, and when she did she asked something. She asked him to teach her how to fight, how to protect herself. Jordan was more than willing to teach her. He was coming to realise that anything that could help keep her safe, he would do. 

“Are you sure? Maybe we should stop after a few,” Jordan suggested.   
“Why?” she asked. He grinned.  
“I don’t want your stitches to get unstitched.”   
“They’re fine,” she assured. Jordan didn’t quite believe her. Lydia unzipped her jacket and showed him the dressing on her wound. “See? No blood.” She took off her jacket and Jordan did the same.   
“Ready when you are,” Lydia said, raising her arms. They sparred, until she made a mistake.   
“What did you do wrong?” he asked her after managing to grab her and pull her in close.  
“Forgot to keep my arms up,” she huffed.   
“Right,” Jordan said. “But don’t worry, your muscles have memory. With enough practice they’ll remember for you.” Lydia sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Jordan became aware of how her body felt, pressed against his own. His arms were around her, and she was holding onto him. Lydia was breathing heavily, heart beating fast. Jordan wanted to never let her go. The moment passed when she winced and pulled out of his arms.   
“What’s wrong, what is it?” he asked, immediately afraid that he had hurt her. She looked across the room, away from Jordan, as she answered.  
“Muscle memory.” 

They’d driven out to the woods, trying to find the tree in Jordan’s dream, the Nemeton. She’d asked something seemingly impossible of him, asked him to find a place he didn’t remember being to before. But as they were driving, it seemed his body knew where to go, as he took a turn without thinking about it. In the woods he was close to giving up, and he would have if Lydia hadn’t been there. She never gave up on him. He found the Nemeton eventually, and the bodies surrounding it. Jordan saw what had, up till that moment, been dreams. It scared him and convinced him that he should be locked up, away from other people. But Lydia was there with him, and explained what she thought is actually happening. She didn’t think he’s just taking bodies, but instead covering up evidence of the supernatural. What he was, she thought, was a keeper of the supernatural, protecting the normal and the not normal from each other. 

He has visions of her, she explains what he is. He’s a hellhound, a harbinger of death. How fitting really, as she herself, as a banshee, predicts when someone is about to die. Now Lydia is locked away from him, in Eichen House. He swears that he will find a way to break her out of there. When he does, he finds her on a bed, catatonic. What have they done to her? Jordan walks up to her, lifts her from the bed and carries her out, down the hall. He brings her down under the building, into the service tunnels. When he comes to a dead end he stops and sits on the floor. During the walk Lydia began to cling tightly to him, the voices in her head getting louder and louder. He can feel it coming, her dying scream. Lydia is his to protect. She opens her eyes and looks straight into his. Just as she releases her scream he encases them in a wall of hellfire, protecting the world from the sound. Her scream has no effect on him, she could never hurt him.

Jordan Parrish is a hellhound. Lydia Martin is a banshee. They are both harbingers of death, both keepers of the supernatural. They belong together in a way no one else does, and they will always protect each other.


End file.
